Hey Mickey!
by StopBlowingHolesInMyShips
Summary: Hermione has a crush on Mickey Tulip, a 7th year Quidditch fan with a dream to ride a Firebolt...sending Hermione on a mission to borrow Harry's prized broomstick for Mickey. But what happens to Hermione when something happens to Harry's precious baby? XD


Hey Mickey!  
by Krystallia/StopBlowingHolesInMyShips

AN: Portkey challenge and its another H/Hr ladies and gentlemen! Le gasp! http/talk. Here's the challenge if you're interesting in reading the requirements. Watch as I end up leaving something out. Anyway. Here you go.  
AN 2: Yes, the title is based of that really really old song where they go "Hey Mickey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind hey Mickey!" LOL.

Chapter One  
She Met Him In The Hallway

"Harry, for goodness' sakes!" cried Hermione exasperatedly. The boy on whom her heart had been set for over seven years now turned his head.  
"I'm sorry...Here," he said, flipping a page farther in the fat textbook, "Please continue to help me? Practice went on so long last night, and--"  
"Yes, I know, I know, you told me," Hermione interrupted, annoyed with him. She was irked to bits with him, but she still loved him desperately, and it was for this reason that she hated him. She hated the spell his eyes cast over her and the prison her own feelings kept her in, for though she had hope that he would one day come to his senses and see their emotions for what they really were, she was also devastated that he hadn't noticed her in this way yet. Or, if he had, that he was not brave enough to mention it. She feared he never would be, and neither would she.  
As she tried to help him study for the Potions section of the pre-NEWT exam, her mind was spinning with her conversation with Luna last night. Although Ginny had previously been her lone confidante in all matters romance (and all matters Harry), ever since Harry and Ginny broke up, Hermione had safely gotten a back-up plan. That was Luna. Luna and Ginny both told her that maybe she should try to stifle her feelings for Harry for a bit and instead, set her eyes on someone new. Hermione knew that Ginny meant Ron, but what the redhead didn't see was the sparks between Luna and Ron. Actually, Hermione believed that she and Harry were the only ones that saw it, meaning that not even Luna and Ron knew it.  
Either way, Hermione was healing a broken heart that had never even been exposed to romantic love yet.  
Time stretched on, and Hermione knew she wanted to forget about any non-platonic emotions with Harry.  
But would she be able to?

"Now, Harry, remember that salmon skin before bezoar is an explosive combination. _Bezoar before_, no matter what Snape says. Okay?"  
Harry nodded as they walked into the classroom, taking hurried mental notes. Hermione hugged Ron and gave Harry a fleeting kiss on the cheek. "Good luck!"  
"Same to you," Ron replied, Harry nodding.  
"Though you don't quite need it, I'm sure," one of the boys added. Hermione was too nervous to decipher which one.  
The test was long and hard. The particular potion for brewing was a tricky one that, if stirred one stroke too much or slipped up in any manner of ingredient amounts, would become deadly to ingest or inhale too much. Hermione's fierce lack of concentration was fed by worry for the boys. One mistake and the inhalation of standing over the cauldron would cause any heart to slowly start to stop beating. By dinner, the boy would be dead. Thoughts flew through Hermione's brain. How dare the exam questioners create such a dangerous potion! This wasn't even the NEWTs. It was the pre-NEWTs. Hermione sucked in her breath and focused on concentrating.  
By the end of the class, Hermione's unruly hair was slung up in a ponytail, sweat dripping off her forehead and her sleeves rolled up precariously. The potion began to simmer, indicating that it was completed, and she breathed a sigh of relief, placing the potion in the flask carefully with her wand. She sealed it and handed it to the professor, then scooped up her books and ran to catch up with Harry and Ron.  
She felt unbelievably frazzled. She was late for Ancient Runes, in which she was taking another test--one she hadn't studied for, mind you--and the Potions pre-NEWT had made her nervous and now she felt dizzy and--  
SMACK.  
Her bag split, omitting an eerie sound, and her books and pens spilled out all over the floor. She had dropped her wand and was now sprawled on the floor, scrambling around to collect her things. People trampled her copy of Hogwarts, A History when all of the sudden, a body fell to the floor beside her. Its hands picked up her wand, fixed her bag, magicked everything back in, and then pulled her up. Hazel eyes gazed into hers and she could have sworn that the rest of the world came to a halt for about four straight seconds that seemed to last a few hours.  
It took her that long to stammer out an anxious, "Thank you."  
She knew she was horribly late for Ancient Runes and a pre-NEWT.  
He didn't care, obviously.  
"I'm Mickey Tulip. Ravenclaw," he announced, shaking her hand.  
"I'm...Hermione...Hermione Granger," she squeaked.  
"The Head Girl?" Hermione nodded slowly. "Gryffindor, right?" Hermione continued to nod.  
Mickey smiled. "Cool. Well, I guess I'll see you around."  
Mickey Tulip grinned back at her, and then walked off with his hazel-green eyes and yellow blonde hair.  
Hermione Granger grinned at him stiffly, and walked off with a brand-new crush.


End file.
